Curse on Equestria II
by Dragonfeather The Pegasus
Summary: Twilight has been crowned the newest princess of Equestria, and she is looking forward to the new life ahead of her. But alas, her dreams are crushed when Celestia has informed the other two princesses about the cure for werewolfism being temporary. Will Princess Twilight and the rest of the Mane Six defeat this old threat again, or will they become part of it? *dun dun DUNN*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : New Princess, Old Threats

_3 weeks after Princess Twilight's coronation... _

Twilight trotted around the throne room in the Canterlot Castle, anxiously awaiting Princess Celestia's return. She had been called out of a royal meeting by the Pegasus Captan of the Royal Guard. Princess Luna and Cadence sat at the meeting table, murmuring hastily. Twilight finally stopped pacing when Celestia reentered the throne room, looking distraught. "Something wrong, sister?" Luna asked. Celestia's only response was to look at Twilight sadly.

"It appears that the cure for Werewolfism wore off on the cured ponies," Celestia announce. Twilight's mouth hung open, surprised at what she is hearing. "Ponies have reported werewolves running rampant along the streets and finding mutilated animal corpses laying in their yards. Twilight, have you experienced any nightly pain?"

Twilight was to shocked to talk, so she shook her head, her mouth still hanging open. Werewolves? Again? Will this nightmare ever end for Twilight? She shivered, thinking about the unspeakable pain that coursed through her every full moon while cursed. Celestia walked over to the newly-crowned Alicorn and touched her horn to Twilight's.

Celestia's horn illuminated gold, spreading to Twilight's horn and spreading throughout her body. Celestia concentrated hard to find and little trace of the curse still left in Twilight's body. Sadly, Celestia had spotted a few rogue cells in Twilight's brain, indicating the the Alicorn mare was still cursed. Twilight's good eye shone completely purple once Celestia located the cells, making Luna and Cadence gasp. Twilight shook her head, clearing the purple from her eye. The other eye shone white underneath the eyepatch, so bright that is was like looking at the sun through dark sunglasses. The scars on her cutie mark and eye glowed a pale green before fading back to the pale color of injured flesh. Celestia raised her horn and sighed heavily. "Twilight Sparkle, you are still under the influence of the curse."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Dragon Who Called Werewolf

Twilight's mind was flooded with thoughts. Her, transforming into a huge brute, with the capability to harm, or even kill, other ponies? It was unbelievable. Zecora never mentioned the cure being temporary! Maybe she didn't put enough Yellow Horseshoe in the mixture. Twilight was snapped back into the present when Celestia placed a hoof on her shoulder. She gave Twilight a questioning look. "How could this be, when I'm an Alicorn?" Twilight asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "Who knows what I could do as an Alicorn-werewolf!"

Celestia, Luna and Cadence tried to comfort the now-sobbing lavender mare, but she pushed them all back with surprising force. Celestia and Luna looked at each other, and Luna nodded in understanding. "Twilight Sparkle, do not fret." Twilight looked up at Luna from her hooves, her eye wet. "I will try to keep the moon down for as long as possible, but at some point, it has to go up. Tomorrow night is the full moon, and who knows how many new werewolves there are going to be?" She added, looking at Celestia with concern in her eyes.

"B-b-but..." Twilight stammered. "I..." She sighed.

"Twilight, what are you going to do?" Cadence hugged Twilight, sadness in her eyes.

"I don't know."

Spike was humming a happy tune, sweeping the floors of the library. His humming was cut off as Twilight entered the room, looking utterly defeated. "Hey, Twi!" Spike greeted her happily. All he got back was a sad glance as she walked up the stairs to the living quarters. He followed her up, and she collapsed on her bed. "Gee, Twilight, that's just how you looked when you discovered you were a werewolf, over a month ago." She gave Spike a look that said everything that she was thinking: She was a monster. "Oh no..." Twilight went into full detail of what the situation is. She started sobbing about halfway through the discussion, and Spike told her that it's going to be okay. When he had laid his hand on her shoulder, she smacked it away, leaving a red mark on his hand. She started crying even harder when she had seen she had hurt Spike. Spike just sat there, sorrow building up inside him when he realized that Twilight is going to be replaced by a savage beast by tomorrow night.

The following day, Twilight had told all of her friends of what was happening. Rarity, of course, almost fainted at the news of her friend becoming a beast again. They all tried to comfort her, but they had gotten to crowded around her, so she pushed them all away with her wings. They had looked at her like she had four wings, and she galloped off towards the library.

Hours past, and Twilight was thankful that se hadn't got the migranes of transformation yet. She locked herself in the living quarters, giving Spike his bed, a nightlight, and some gems to sleep downstairs.

Night has fallen, but Twilight hadn't had any headaches yet. She was getting ready to just laugh it off, thinking that Celestia had played a prank on her, but she knew that Celestia wouldn't play a trick as cruel as that. As soon as Twilight thought that, he thoughts were wiped out of her mind, pushed out by a headache that made her groan and slump to her side, writhing in pain. She didn't know how long it was before she felt herself changing. The savage teeth, long, sharp claws, powerful paws, shaggy and darker coat, bulkier muscles, and lengthened ears. Before he mind gave away, she felt her wings get larger, matching the huge size of her new body. Her horn grew as well, getting pointier in appearance. Her good eye was burning, her purple irises flooding the rest of her eye, making it glow pure purple. Her bad eye was pale, glowing white. She felt everything getting darker, and she knew that she is no longer in control of herself. The beast stood up and unfolded her wings, letting out a loud, deep howl.

Spike was disturbed from his slumber when he heard thrashing around in the upstairs bedroom. He was immediately fully awake, wondering how much pain Twilight was going though. He decided that it was probably a lot, given the fact that her physical appearance was completely changing. He got more and more nervous as Twilights cries of pain turned to growls and whines, and then all commotion stopped. Spike's heartbeat was so fast that he though Rainbow Dash in her cloud home could hear it. His breathing stopped when a blood-curdling howl echoed through the library. Spike covered his ears when he heard glass shatter, and he ran up the stairs. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"I'm coming, Twilight!" He spit fire over the doorknob, making it melt off. He kicked open the door to see Twilight's bed torn to shreds by her own claws, and deep claw gouges on the floor. Furniture was knocked over, but Twilight was nowhere to be seen. The window over Twilight's bed had been smashed, and Spike guessed that she had jumped out of the window. After seeing this, Spike ran down the stairs and down to Sugarcube Corner. He knocked on the door, and immediately regretting the decision. It was the middle of the night, nopony could be awake! He was caught off guard when Pinkie Pie answered the knock.

"Oh, hi Spikey-Wikey! You know, its the middle of the night and nopony is awake at the middle of the night except maybe me and you and -" Spike covered her mouth with his hand.

"Pinkie! I need you to help me get the others! Twilight transformed, and I have no idea where she is!" Pinkie nodded, her mouth still moving even with Spike's claws making sure no sound comes out of it. He rolled his eyes and woke the rest of the Mane Six up. They all reacted the same way- they had to go tell the Princesses about this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Big Bad Alicorn

Howls echoed through the cool night air. Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Spike were going as fast as they could towards Canterlot to warn the Royals about Twilight. Spike had started panting and slowing down, sweat dripping from underneath his scales. Applejack picked him up and put him on her back so they could move faster. Spike immediately passed out on Applejack's back. When he woke up, they were at the main gates of Canterlot. They galloped inside of the big city, towards the castle.

~•~

Princess Celestia, Luna and Cadence were all pacing in the throne room, all with one thought on their minds: How will they be able to stop the werewolves, and how can they stop Twilight? Their thoughts were interrupted at the Mane Six (except Twilight) and Spike burst through the door. All of their worst fears had come true; Twilight was an Alicorn werewolf.

~•~

Growls and barks echoed throughout the cave as a large dark lavender werewolf with wings and a horn entered it. The beast let out a snarl, and all fell silent. It was barking out commands to troops of werewolves, all bowing in response and racing out of the cave. The brute had told them one thing: cause as much chaos as possible.

~•~

Discord sat above the huge pack of wolf ponies. He was furious-they were going to have more fun than him, and Celestia did nothing to stop them! His mouth hung agape as he looked at their alpha- a huge dark lavender werewolf, with large wings and a horn. The weird thing he noticed is that it had the cutie mark of a pony ft iend of his- the Element of Magic. "Maybe I should warn somepony about this..." He thought aloud. Twilight-werewolf looked up to where he was and snarled. Discord cursed and snapped his fingers, disappearing with a bright flash. The alpha narrowed her eyes. And charged out of the cave.

~•~

Werewolves had breached the gates of Canterlot and were infecting citizens to add to their army. Soldier killed and were killed. Others had claws of the larger werewolves pierce through the cutie mark cover and immediately transform. A large dark lavender werewolf-alicorn looked evily satisfied at the battle around her. Her ears perked and she turned around to see a creature of all sorts. "Why, Twilight, you're so cute! C'mere, puppy!" The creature spoke. Twilight snarled and lunged at the creature, but he dodged and shoved her into a tree mid-air. "Tsk tsk tsk, you should know better, Twily!" The creature teleported away, leaving a dazed werewolf staring at where he once stood.

Celestia was firing blast spells left and right, fighting back-to-back with Luna and Cadence. Suddenly, a large grey werewolf with a navy blue mane pinned Celestia to the ground. Before she could do anything, there was a bright flash of light, and the figure of Discord replaced the werewolf. "Hello, Tia."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Who Knew They Could Be Infected

"Discord!" Celestia said, suprize in her tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm simply here to visit!" He snapped his claws, making a small bag of popcorn appear. "Also, to enjoy this lovely show you have going on!" He cringed when he heard a soldier cry in pain. "Good actors."

"Discord, stop this nonsense." Luna said curtly. "Are you here to help?"

"Oh, sure. I'd love to help my-" he was cut off as the Mane Six (excluding Twilight) ran up to Celestia and Luna. "-friends."

"Your Highnesses!" Applejack panted. "Twilight's gone missin! Ah reckon she's been here?" Celestia and Luna both shook their heads.

"Oh!" Discord exclaimed. "That reminds me. I was watching the doggies at their little lair, and I saw Twilight there. I also saw her on the way down here."

"Celestia!" Cadence ran to the group, skidding to a hat when she saw the newcomers. "Uh, I ran off the werewolves. Most of them are gone by now." Applejack told Cadence about Twilight, and Cadence's heart dropped. "Who knows what she can do?" Cadence whispered under her breath. Suddenly, Discord shivered, and caught the eye of Celestia.

"Discord, what is wrong?" Discord closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment, before opening them back up, shock in his eyes.

"Twilight is using magic!"

~•~

Rustling was made by a large werewolf with wings and a horn as it stalked the group of ponies talkin to each other, it's eyes gleaming hungrily for the taste of Alicorn blood. Two smaller, but big, werewolves flanked the brute, and it nodded for them to attack. Screams and snarls were heard, and the beast waited to make it's grand entrance to the clearing. With it's horn, it snuffed out all of the lamps around them, letting it's purple eyes glow like lightning bugs in the darkness. It let out a ferocious snarl as it stalked out of the undergrowth, seein that it's helpers had everypony held down. The ponies all gasped and struggled as they saw the increased size of Twilight Sparkle, Alpha of the pack.

The creature she had seen earlier snapped his claws andeverypony disappeared, except one Alicorn, the pink one. She was badly injured; her wing was broken, twisted at an awkward angle, she had claw marks and bite marks all over her body, leaking blood. Her horn was chipped at the tip, making her unable to fully conduct her magic, making her unable to teleport away. She glared at Twilight as the werewolf, nearly twice the size of her, slowly approached her. Twilight snarled, and raised her claws. But instead of killing Cadence, she raked her claws deeply across Cadence's cutie mark. She let out a scream, and Twilight used her magic, darker in hue, to close her mouth.

Suddenly, a blast of golden light struck Twilight, sending her flying into the nearest wall. "I am sorry, my student." A tall white Alicorn stepped out of the shadows and stood protectively over the cowering Cadence. Twilight shook her head and got up, looking Celestia in the eyes. The beast past on her message: she would get revenge. She stared on for a few more moments, her savage eyes glaring into Celestia. Just when Celestia started to feel a little uneasy, Twilight stalked off, limping heavily, and gave the two a snarl before disappearing into the undergrowth. Cadence moaned, and Celestia crouched to look over her wounds. But Cadence wasn't in pain from the wounds, she was clutching her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : New Cure, New Rules

Discord was pacing back and forth impatiently, an unusually serious expression on his face. He stopped abruptly and groaned frustratedly. "Celestia and Cadence have been gone TO long!" He said in a tone that scared the other ponies around him. Even Luna looked surprised. "If something happened to them, I swear, I will... I will... do something BAD!"

"Discord, calm yourself." Luna said curtly. "Celestia and Cadence should be here soo-" She was cut off as a bright golden light filled the room, and then fading to see that Celestia had teleported back to them. She was badly bruised, scratches and scrapes all over her. The thing that made all of the ponies more worried is that Cadence was not with her.

~•~

Unspeakable pain. That was all Cadence could think of before blacking out. Now, she didn't know where she was, and she was very sore, but she felt more powerful than she did before all of that pain overtook her. She looked around to see that she was in a dark wooded area. She guessed it was the Everfree Forest. She shakily stood up, and stopped, her heart racing. She felt something different about herself. She slowly looked down, and the sight nearly made her faint. Down where Cadence's forehooves should've been where paws.

"Oh no..." She thought. "I'm... I'm... I'm a monster!" She ran off towards the heart of the Everfree, tears streaming down her face. She could see her lengthened snout and black nose. She stopped and sniffled, and she could smell something. A rank, rotten smell, almost like blood. Her new instincts kicked in, and she followed the scent, nose raised.

Before long, she found herself at the entrance to a cave. Cautiously, she stalked in, keeping low as she heard barking and howling. But, instead of unintelligible growling, she could understand the werewolves language. She perked her lengthened ears, catching in more of the excited chatter. "Mmm, I love the taste of pony blood!" "I know, it's so rich compared to rabbits."

"QUIET DOWN!" Cadence heard a familiar voice. "I want all of you inbreds to be ready to attack Ponyville!" Cheers and battle cries were heard, and the familiar voice snarled. "Listen up! I want all of the Royal Guard prisoners brought to me. Dragonfeather, Derpy, bring them to me!" She heard pawsteps walk towards the fat wall of the cave where she heard shouts and yells. Metal clattering was heard as a cage brought the soldiers up to the Alpha.

"You'll never rule Equestria!" Cadence heard a painfully familiar voice, a voice that brought tears to her eyes. "Aw, Shining Armor, my brother. Soon, you will join us, along with your wife." The Alpha said in pony language. Shining Armor gasped. "Twily..." The tone of his voice made Cadence's throat tighten with emotion.

"Yes, Shining, it's me, Twilight." She said in a mocking tone. "Like the new look?" Cadence heard a snarl as Twilight bared her long fangs. "You'll soon be just like me. After all, you wouldn't want me and Cadence to have all the fun without you, now would you?" Cadence heard Shining Armor gasp. "What did you do with her!" He screamed and tugged at the cage bars. She heard Twilight let out a blood-curdling snarl, and Shining Armor gasped in pain. Cadence dared to look out from behind the cover of the boulder she was hiding behind, and what she saw nearly made her faint.

Rows upon rows of werewolves sat in the gaze of the huge Alpha, Twilight Sparkle. Shining armor lay writhing in pain on the bottom of the cage floor, blood dripping from his cutie mark. Cracks and screams made Cadence's eyes leak tears that flowed down her cheeks. She couldn't bare to see her beloved husband to transform into what she was and what Twilight was.

~•~

"What do you mean, Cadence is infected!" All of Celestia's audience said in unison. "Twilight is able to infect other Alicorns, including Luna and I. I watched Cadence transform, and she attacked me. Luckily, she did not get to my cutie mark, or you all would've been doomed." Celestia said gravely. I also have bad news: While I was gone, I visited Zecora to ask about the cure. She said that the only known way to permanently cure werewolfism is to-" Celestia took a deep breath. "-is to kill the werewolf that infected them."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : An Unwanted Guest

Gasps of utter astonishment filled the small room that the ponies, princesses, Discord, and dragon were in. "THAT is what Zecora told you?" Luna burst out, not able to contain her shock. "That we have to kill Twilight to free Cadence?" A dreadful silence came after those few words that Luna had spoken. After a few moments, a single tear rolled off of Celestia's cheek and she nodded solemnly.

"Twilight, my faithful student, dear friend, and fellow princess would have to die to free several ponies from the curse." Just then, a battered guard came rushing into the room, coming to an abrupt stop to bow to the Royal Sisters.

"Your Highness! Captain Shining Armor has been captured by the Alpha!" The guard said hastily. "I had other guards follow the beasts to their lair, but they have yet to return. I fear the worst, Your Highness." Celestia nodded and flared her wings.

"We must raid the lair of werewolves and bring a stop to this. Gather up the remaining guards and tell them to report to me immediately. I need to give them directions to the lair: I can coordinate it with my magic. After this madness has ended, I will be glad to personally promote you, soldier. Good luck." With that, the guard nodded and sped off towards the direction of the fighting. Celestia sighed and looked over the her audience with sadness in her eyes. "For all we know, we have lost Twilight, Cadence and Shining Armor to the curse.


End file.
